


Fra uno e l'altro

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Charles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Charles è preso da molte cose fra cui in particolare la propria sessualità risvegliata per colpa di Max, ma Pierre che al momento è all'oscuro di tutto, si è accorto che qualcosa non va nel suo amico e non ci sta ad essere messo da parte. Charles dal canto suo non ferirebbe mai Pierre.





	Fra uno e l'altro

**Author's Note:**

> la fic, che fa sempre parte di Opposti in contrasto, la quale è uno spin off di 2019, si ambienta nella settimana di Monza, sempre prima di sabato, quando viene fuori un lato di Charles che poi incide molto sulle mie fic successive. Charles e Pierre hanno un rapporto meraviglioso e il modo in cui il monegasco guarda il suo amico d’infanzia è qualcosa di incredibile. Penso che Charles esprima dolcezza pura solo con Pierre. E così essendo questa una fic su di lui, dovevo metterlo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

#  FRA UNO E L’ALTRO

#  [](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3a165a1c79e084de0bd9137c63628a0c/b8925fb71fde564e-7e/s500x750/bcec934b20c28cae3733047f49ac0afbb11fea63.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8322bac240769c523dc798a5ef6a0c31/e21bf2099364125f-48/s500x750/caef20fae94c2cd234ae38f3cebd99c0eb4218b2.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4c4bf44abd95a1c92aacf400aa851e15/a8b124bdf8a0a4f3-26/s500x750/3adafce98d2b741cb7340bb5477e548d61a9e1d7.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/19d79f723df7fdc8d6286a2a308b55f7/e645144bc66edbcd-c5/s500x750/24a7c930d6fbdf2b95a62dfd6f3d44254025fb45.jpg)[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/08c3a46f4bf16f6587e244b9883102c7/tumblr_pxejsknnnr1rmdmxco1_540.png)

Lo guardo steso a pancia in giù nel mio letto, la bocca imbronciata, le braccia incrociate sotto il mento ed il joystick abbandonato davanti alla sua faccia. Una gran bella faccia. Io, seduto per terra davanti al letto, mi giro a guardarlo perché improvvisamente ha messo in pausa il gioco dicendo ‘io non ce la faccio più!’ E così si è spento.   
\- A fare cosa? - Chiedo vago per capire se intende il gioco o qualcosa di più profondo.   
Il problema di avere Pierre steso nel mio letto non è tanto questo quanto che è a torso nudo con degli shorts che gli sono scesi fin quasi a scoprire il suo sedere.   
Lui mi guarda stufo, esasperato e anche seccato.   
\- Tutto! Ho tenuto duro vedendo che eri strano, ho pensato che non avessi tempo per me e poi so che stavi male anche tu e quando stai male ti isoli, ma ora io non ce la faccio a riprendere come niente fosse cazzo! Mi è successo di tutto, Charlie! Sono stato degradato dalla Red Bull alla Toro Rosso senza nemmeno mezza parola, Antoine è morto così e come se non bastasse tu sei strano da qualche settimana, prima ancora della pausa. Sembra che ce l’hai con me! - A questa uscita spalanco gli occhi e lo guardo mettendo giù anche il mio joystick, mi siedo sulle mie gambe piegate sotto di me e appoggio le braccia sul letto, davanti al suo viso, abbasso la testa per guardarlo meglio negli occhi e quando ho la sua attenzione, quando ho i suoi dolcissimi occhi meravigliosi, gli rispondo.   
\- Togliti dalla testa che io ce l’abbia con te. Come ti è venuto su? - chiedo prendendo tempo, non so cosa dirgli di quello che mi sta capitando, ho paura che se gli racconto di Max lo metto in crisi ancora di più, non so cosa prova Pierre per me, non so cosa provo io per lui, non so cosa voglio da Max, non so un sacco di cose e prima di comportarmi in un certo modo con le persone, volevo solo capire. Ma di questo passo potrei anche non capire mai, nel frattempo non posso perdere Pierre. Questo lo so per certo.   
I suoi occhi si fanno confusi e torvi.   
\- Beh, non stai quasi nulla con me! Mi hai evitato, Charlie, e non negarlo perché ti conosco! - L’accusa è fondata e non riesco a mentirgli, così chino il capo e sospiro non sapendo comunque cosa dirgli.   
In risposta gli prendo le mani che rimangono allacciate fra i nostri visi, i menti appoggiano direttamente sul materasso, lui ha l’aria da cucciolo depresso e ho un istinto fortissimo di baciarlo, ma non so ancora se lo farei perché davvero lo voglio e provo quel genere di cose per lui, oppure se è un ripiego per quello che mi ha scatenato Max. Non credo che provo qualcosa per lui, piuttosto penso che mi ha aperto la strada verso un lato di me che non avevo mai considerato, ma non so se questa strada mi porta a Pierre o no. Non so nulla, sono molto confuso, ci sono molte domande a cui rispondere prima di baciarlo.   
Mi è piaciuto baciare Max e mi è piaciuta la sua mano fra le mie gambe, ma cosa significa? Che mi piace il sesso gay, che per inciso non ho ancora provato? Sono solo sfizi, cose fisiche, sessuali fine a sé stesse?   
Cos’è insomma?   
E questo per Pierre?   
\- Non ce l’ho con te, non ho problemi in relazione a te... sono... sono in un periodo delicato e confuso e sto cercando di capire certe cose... - Pierre si oscura ancora di più e fa per tirare via la mano dalla mia.   
\- Mi prendi in giro? Più vago di così non potevi essere! Guarda che se non vuoi più essermi amico basta dirlo, eh? Forse ho fatto qualcosa che non ti è piaciuto, forse ti ho deluso quando mi hanno degradato dalla Red Bull... - Quando lo dice, scatto; Pierre sta per alzarsi e tira su la testa, ma io gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo tengo fermo, mi avvicino ulteriormente fino a sfiorarlo col mio.   
\- Non devi nemmeno pensarci, non è niente di tutto questo, non mi hai mai deluso, non potresti mai! So benissimo com’è difficile questo mondo e lì in Red Bull sono famosi per comportarsi male coi piloti, perciò mi dispiace che ci sei andato di mezzo tu ma sono convinto non sia colpa tua, dovevano avere più pazienza o pensarci meglio prima di prenderti lo scorso anno, non so cosa cercavano e cosa si aspettavano, ma certe cose non sono automatiche! - Pierre ascolta sempre col broncio e la voglia di separarsi, ma non glielo permetto.   
\- Perché non stai più con me la notte? Quando è morto Antoine io avevo bisogno di te... so che stavi male anche tu, ci saremmo presi cura uno dell’altro, ci saremmo sostenuti. È a questo che servono gli amici... cosa ti succede Charlie? - Pierre ora mi supplica con vocina dolce e tormentata ed io mi sto piegando, so che devo dargli qualcosa di più di un ‘sono incasinato’ e non voglio che stia male e che pensi che non voglio più stare con lui.   
È così meravigliosamente fragile, così bello.   
Tutto l’opposto di Max. Se Max mi mette in subbuglio e mi rivoluziona, lui mi calma e mi dà stabilità.   
Sono il diavolo e l’acqua santa. Solo che ho paura che se bacio Pierre poi non sarà una semplice prova come ho fatto e posso ancora fare con Max. Cose senza impegni ed implicazioni e conseguenze. Con Pierre le conseguenze sarebbero enormi e rischio il rapporto con lui, se mi sbaglio.   
\- Sono confuso, non so cosa provo, cosa voglio... io... - La voce si incrina. Pierre si fa attento. - Io forse provo delle cose che però non sono chiare... devo capire che genere di sentimento mi lega a te. Solo che ho paura che se te ne parlo e ti coinvolgo, poi ti influenzo e rovino tutto e... e non lo so, insomma! - Ecco qua, l’ho tirato fuori. Non tutto insomma. Sento che non posso dirgli di Max. Mi mordo il labbro aspettando la sua reazione e gli lascio il viso allontanandomi di qualche centimetro, resto seduto per terra, inginocchiato davanti al letto e a lui che sta ancora steso a pancia in giù. Mi guarda meravigliato ripetendosi le mie parole ed il concetto.   
\- Tu pensi di essere gay? - Ecco, che tatto! Avvampo e mi allontano del tutto staccandomi dal letto.   
\- Non lo so, non proprio. Forse. Non so cosa provo per te, non so se sono gay, non so se ho solo certi istinti, non so... non so se tu sei l’eccezione nel caso in cui provo qualcosa di più o se è solo voglia di qualcosa di sessuale più consono alla mia natura o... - Ed ecco che quando sono confuso ed imbarazzato inizio a tirare fuori concetti contorti. Pierre si tira su a sedere portandosi le gambe sotto di sé, mi guarda dall’alto, pensieroso.   
\- Vuoi baciarmi? - Chiede a bruciapelo andando subito al sodo. Lui è il solo che capisce cosa voglio dire fra i miei discorsi strani. Arrossisco ancora e mi stringo nelle spalle.   
\- Non lo so, non voglio rischiare di rovinare tutto. Se non è così io... -   
\- Ma come ti è venuto su questo dubbio improvvisamente? - Ora lo vedo che cerca di ricordare il periodo in cui sono iniziato ad essere strano. - è dopo quella gara in Austria, quando stavi per vincere e poi Max ti ha rubato la vittoria che sei strano, all’inizio pensavo che ce l’avevi con lui e con la commissione per non averti dato il tuo legittimo posto, che ti servisse tempo, ma poi hai continuato ad essere strano... come ti è venuto su? Fra noi non è successo niente di equivoco nel frattempo... - Pierre potrebbe farsi mai bastare qualcosa che gli dico così per tenerlo buono? Ovviamente no, lui vuole sapere tutto di me. Perché tutto l’ha sempre saputo, del resto.   
\- Non so, ad un certo punto... - Pierre si avvicina al bordo del letto sempre rimanendo alto rispetto a me, seduto.   
\- No no, ti conosco, tu non ci pensi di punto in bianco. Ti è successo qualcosa! - Così mi alzo in piedi e vorrei andarmene, ma sono nella mia camera ed è assurdo, ma mi manca l’aria così apro la finestra e mi siedo sul balcone. Maledizione. Pierre si alza e mi viene davanti, tormentandomi perché ora vuole sapere.   
\- Perché non me lo vuoi dire? Non capisco... è successo qualcosa con Seb? - Quando lo spara mi sembra di cadere dalle nuvole. Lo fisso meravigliato per capire cosa intenda.   
\- Seb? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Sì, ti ha baciato? Non lo so, ti sei infatuato di lui? Cosa è capitato? - Ripenso a quando mi è sembrato geloso di Seb nel vedermi con il suo asciugamano al collo... possibile che Pierre sia innamorato di me?   
Mentre ci penso, mi viene un’idea e la colgo al volo.   
\- In un certo modo è stato lui... - Ma non mi fa finire la frase, Pierre scatta subito allargando le braccia come un matto e si mette a camminare per la stanza.   
\- Ecco lo sapevo io! Me lo sentivo che ci saresti cascato! Del resto era inevitabile! Ha magnetismo, è simpatico, è un bell’uomo... ha due occhi che bucano lo schermo, è profondo, è coinvolgente e pieno di buone qualità... - Pierre si trasforma in un fiume in piena e sconvolto da questa sua inedita versione, realizzo che è davvero geloso e non so come fermarlo, ma devo riuscirci o gli viene un infarto.   
\- Hai capito male! - Esclamo alzando la voce. Pierre mi fissa male.   
\- Ah davvero? E cosa significa che c’entra lui? - Sospiro e con aria ovvia, parlo:   
\- Che l’ho beccato con Lewis! - Silenzio. Questo non volevo dirlo ad anima viva, glielo avevo promesso, ma come facevo? Pierre stava impazzendo... ora mi guarda come se fossi matto.   
\- L’hai beccato con Lewis a fare cosa? Parlano spesso, sono amici, li vedo anche io spesso a bere qualcosa insieme o a chiacchierare... - Sospiro e mi chiudo gli occhi con le dita. Possibile che sia così ingenuo ed ottuso? A volte mi chiedo come faccia ad essere così!   
Suppongo mi piaccia anche per questo.   
\- A baciarsi, Pierre! Si baciavano. Con la lingua! - Lo devo specificare perché potrebbe anche pensare ad un bacio guancia a guancia fra amici. Pierre finalmente si ferma, mi fissa, spalanca gli occhi ed avvampa.   
\- Oh Dio stanno insieme?! - A momenti lo sa anche tutta la città. Mi avvicino e faccio il gesto di parlare piano.   
\- Se lo viene a sapere qualcuno ti ammazzano. - Non che quei due sembrino minacciosi, ma quando a Seb vengono i cinque minuti fa davvero paura!   
Pierre sembra riprendersi, fa mente locale, fa qualche operazione matematica e mette a posto le cose.   
\- Quindi tu li hai visti insieme e ti si è aperto il quesito: e se anche io sono come loro? E quindi hai iniziato a guardarmi con certi occhi senza il coraggio di rischiare il nostro rapporto? - Sospiro e annuisco. Così è meglio. Non voglio mettere in mezzo Max, non saprei come dirgli cosa è successo e poi forse non capiterà più.   
Pierre finalmente sorride, sembra contento di avere le sue risposte, si siede sul letto ed alza le spalle.   
\- Va bene, non è grave, potevi dirmelo subito... quindi Seb e Lewis stanno insieme... ma che carini! Non l’avrei mai detto! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo e scuoto la testa.   
\- Gesù, come fai? È evidente che hanno un rapporto particolare... - Pierre alza le spalle piegando le labbra mentre riprende il joystick e mi porge il mio.   
\- Nah, che vuoi che sia... molti hanno rapporti stretti qua dentro, mica staranno tutti insieme... anche Max e Daniel erano molto legati prima che Daniel se ne andasse... - A questo mi viene un attacco di tosse, vorrei dirgli anche di loro ma questo è decisamente meglio che non lo sappia. Voglio dire, Seb ha i 5 minuti ma generalmente è una brava persona, Lewis è troppo dolce per essere aggressivo, ma Max è pazzo.   
\- Penso che ci siano molte più coppie di quelle che immaginiamo. - Dico prendendo il joystick e sedendomi vicino a lui per riprendere il gioco.   
Torniamo a giocare uno contro l’altro e dopo un po’ mi fa:   
\- E così sei confuso nei miei confronti... - Torna al quesito iniziale. Oh Dio adesso lo soffoco!   
\- Non voglio che tu cambi, non farò nulla, lo capirò da solo a modo mio, mi conosci... - Pierre annuisce.   
\- Sì sì certo che ti conosco, infatti non ti sto obbligando a mettermi la lingua in bocca... quando vuoi farlo, puoi senza esitare. Voglio dire, sono disponibile per aiutarti. Tanto è solo un bacio... - La mette giù facile, vuole sembrare che non gli importi, che non sia chissà che. Ma la scenata di gelosia avuta poco fa è stata chiara e se prima avevo un dubbio, ora ho solo conferma.  
Lui prova qualcosa per me, ma non è tipo da buttarsi per primo. Il punto è che non voglio rovinare tutto. Se davvero ho frainteso cosa provo e lo bacio, lui si illude e rovino tutto. Non voglio rischiare. Se davvero non provava quel genere di cose per me potevo farci un pensiero, ma così ora come ora è fuori discussione, non se prima non sono sicuro di provare quello che prova lui.   
\- Ve bene, grazie. Ci penso. Sai come sono fatto... - Pierre ride, il suono della sua risata è musica per me, così come il suo viso illuminato di un sorriso bellissimo.   
\- Sì, so che sei unico! - Così rido pure io e mentre giochiamo, penso che ho sfiorato un proiettile. Non voglio rischiare Pierre, per nessuna ragione al mondo.  
Se ha reagito così pensando fosse Seb, figurati se gli dico che era Max... improvvisamente mi rendo conto di essere in un casino più grande di quel che immaginassi.   
Chissà come penso di uscirne! 


End file.
